villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Wrath
Wrath is one of the Seven Homunculi and a major antagonist in the ''Fullmetal Alchemist ''franchise. The fearsome and youngest of the group, in spite of his old age, Wrath has the ability to watch everyone, through his main weapon, the "Ultimate Eye". He usually portrays the role of King Bradley, a character that has been used as the secret alias of the 2003 incarnation of Pride. More information about the character can be studied, here, here. His character is used exclusively as Wrath in the villains tournaments. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Part Two The Seven Homunculi Mok confronts Stalker, and performs a musical number prepared as call setup regret Wrath, Lust, Greed, Envy, Sloth, and Gluttony is used. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Part Three Vs Hook Frollo is again installed in France, but suddenly comes Wrath,under the position of King Bradley, who proposed an alliance, Frollo accepts only if they beat their best warrior: Captain Hook. After an intense battle with swords, Wrath wins, but Hook tries to attack one last time, Bradley knocks him down and join the alliance, to the chagrin of Hook. Non Disney Villains Tournament Vs Karai Summoned by Father to fulfill his plans on Earth, Wrath takes his first steps in the war by wandering into the territory of the Foot Clan. He encounters Karai, who rebuffs him as an old man. Intent on gaining entrance into the territory, Wrath rushes headlong at Karai, cutting her down with two quick sword swipes. Karai manages to swipe at him with her kunai, but she only manages to slightly damage one of Wrath's swords. Karai attacks again, but Wrath outfences her and severely injures her. Karai throws a black egg at Wrath to distract him, fleeing. Bradley follows the trail of blood, only to discover that Karai cut off her own arm and tied it to a dog in order to get him off the scent. Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:The Seven Homunculi Category:Mok's Alliance Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Deceased Characters Category:Henchmen Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Charles zi Britannia Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" God?Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Wrath soon enters into a meeting with Enrico Maxwell, a corrupt Catholic priest and the leader of Iscariot, who seeks to ally with him. Wrath spurns the attempt, rejecting God entirely. The two leave on very bad terms. As a result of this confrontation, Wrath has Envy kill one of Maxwell's allies, Cortez. But other problems soon emerge. Lust begins to act very suspiciously, forcing Wrath to put his "Ultimate Eye" upon her. He keeps tabs on her, learning that she has directed Greed to a specific location. He gets there first, finding a severely injured Greed, the victim of an attack by Iscariot agent Alexander Anderson. More EntanglementsCategory:Frollo's Alliance Wrath joins forces with Charles zi Britannia, a despot trying to take over the world. In Britannia's council, Wrath encounters Maxwell, once again leading to some tension, tension only heightened by Wrath's war-by-proxy with Maxwell's forces. The alliance falls under Father's plan; Britannia is of the blood line of Father's creator, "the great evil." By luring Charles zi Britannia to Ba Sing Se, the Homunculi have a chance of unleashing this power. Unfortunately, Maxwell and his goons could be a threat to their faction. Thus, Wrath has Envy infiltrate the organization and do other reconnaissance work. Wrath also learns that Greed has escaped, once again. Category:Envy's transformations Category:Amestrian forces Category:The Major's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Servant of Chernabog Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Frollo's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Ed Blaylock Category:Vs Queen Grimhilde Category:War Of Anime Villains